Kotonoha Katsura/Relationships
'''Kotonoha '''has several relationships due to her popularity. However, not many of them are good. Parents While her parents expect a lot of her, they are also very kind and understanding. Her father is overly protective of her, while her Mother attempts to encourage her to break out of her shell, and to be more feminine when it comes to boys. They are often gone from home due to work. Kokoro Katsura She is close to her little sister and loves her, showing a heavily protective side if Makoto or any older boys show interest in her. She is often stuck watching her and like any other teenage girl, she can find Kokoro a little annoying at times. Kokoro usually worries over how reserved her older sister is and is shown to love her as well. Makoto At first she struggled to get closer to him, due to being shy and frightened by males. She kept distant until he confessed his feelings, but prefered to take their relationship very slow until realizing how unhappy he was. She is highly faithful to him and always chooses him over her own dignity or decisions. If he were to dump her though, she will show a desperate and tempermental side to try winning him back. She is very dependant on him. In all of the Media, Makoto was shown earnestly loving Kotonoha and was very happy to be dating her. But depending on the players choices he can end up acting like his manga and anime counterparts, in which he grew bored with their lack of sexual encounters and began to go elsewhere for them. While he does end up being remorseful for his actions, he usually makes up for them in bad ways, resulting in the various endings of the Game, Anime, and Manga. Sekai Their friendship was genuine and Kotonoha was quick to start confiding in her. They were shown to be close, but their friendship deteriorates over the course of time, either because Sekai betrays her to be with Makoto, or because Sekai attempts to keep distance from them. They are shown to be good friends or the worst of enemies at best, and depending on the Players choices or media, can remain good friends, try to kill each other, or even date Makoto together in a threesome. Setsuna As a good friend of Sekai's, Setuna dislikes Kotonoha. Unlike most others, she doesn't treat her outright horribly, and they can even develope a friendship in a spin-off game. However, she isn't above being hostile or tricking her at times because she thinks Kotonoha is lying about her relationship with Makoto. Otome, Nanami, and Hikari Sekai's friends and the main tormentors. The trio have always disliked Kotonoha, with Otome taking it to its worst because of her own feelings for him, and Nanami having always disliked her since knowing her from the past. They have no problem bullying her and making life hell with no signs of remorse. It is worth noting that Hikari is the least-mean to her, unless her own crush was to show interest in her. Yuki A young man who likes Kotonoha and is the main protagonist of the 2nd game. While he sees her for who she really is, she only views him as a friend. Worried about her, he attempted to prove to her that Makoto wasn't a good guy but in most cases his attempts end badly. For most part they appear on good terms, but during the game he can end up isolating her or getting killed by her, while in the manga Kotonoha was cold and ignorant towards him, causing him to try to commit suicide after she harshly told him off. Taisuke In the game Kotonoha can end up with him if Makoto dumps her or avoids her- which leads to her being raped by him after he is told by Otome that girls like forceful guys. In one of the spin-off games they can even end as an official couple. Initially she is nice to him, but she doesn't think too much of him and displays a sexual, but emotion-less personality with him if they get together. Category:Relationships